Confession
by Kryren
Summary: Tsuzuki is on assignment in a catholic school. Muraki comes to make confession.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

"I have a job to do and listening to your confession is not how I had planned to spend my next several lifetimes." Muraki's hand gripped his shoulder before Tsuzuki had even tried to stand up.

"You wound me, Father. All I ask is that you listen to my confession and help me achieve forgiveness." Fingers gentle and apt from years of surgical precision began to softly massage his shoulder through the rough cassock. Tsuzuki risked a glance over his shoulder and sighed.

"Fine. The confessionals are in the wings." He shrugged off the hand and began walking towards the side of the room where several small double doored wooden rooms were. He didn't look to make sure the good doctor was following him as he opened the door to one of the confessionals. He would humor Muraki this time if only because it would help alleviate his own boredom.

He heard the door close to the connected room and Muraki settle on the bench inside. Wondering exactly what he was getting himself into, Tsuzuki slid back the small wooden window cover.

"Shall I start from the beginning?" Even through the lattice screen Tsuzuki could tell that Muraki was far to amused for either of their own good.

"If you wish." Muraki shifted a little bit and thought Tsuzuki couldn't see him clearly he could tell that he had removed the long white jacket he always wore.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been a lifetime since my last confession."

"Go on."

"Father, the first sin I wish to confess is that of murder." Tsuzuki grimaced.

"And how many have you killed?" Why even bring it up? Or was this Muraki's way of telling him that the murders that had happened at the near by school were his doing? That would have almost surprised the shinigami as those murders had seemed less professional than Muraki's normal style.

"Three-hundred and forty-two, Father." The high number aside, did he really have to sound like he was so pleased with himself?

"That's quite a few," Tsuzuki said at length deciding to keep playing his part, "would the two boys who were killed nearby be part of that?"

"No," Muraki said after a short pause, "those murders were clearly done by an armature." The sound of disdain might have been endearing had it been about any other thing.

"If I tell you there is no hope for you, will you leave it at that?" Tsuzuki asked trying to make his voice sound contemptuous.

"Perhaps. The next sin I wish to confess is lust." Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he finally realized the trap Muraki has set for him and wondering why he hadn't seen it earlier. He should end this now. He should just get up and walk out the door.

"Lust is a dangerous sin, but can be tempered," He found himself saying.

"Oh, but Father, this lust is a most unholy one. I lust after another man." Stupid trap! Stupid Tsuzuki for not seeing the stupid trap!

"Go on,"

"I lay awake at night, thinking about him. About how I wish he were in my bed, in my arms. I often imagine that he is with me, naked, and all but begging for me." Muraki's voice seemed almost conversational with only the slightest hint of huskiness. It was more than enough to make Tsuzuki blush and readjust his collar.

"Go on." Curse his voice for sounding so breathless. Muraki's deep voice seemed far to loud for the things he was saying. Surely someone outside could hear his talk of kisses, licking, begging, and other sinful but oh-so-tempting things. Tsuzuki tried not to think about what the man across the screen was saying, tried not to let the vivid images Muraki painted fill his mind. No. No, he refused to let himself see the body Muraki spoke of in near reverent whispers laid out panting and spread on what his mind conjured up as the doctor's bed. He refused to acknowledge the way his collar seemed too tight again or the burning sensation in his loins.

"It is that moment I treasure the most."

"W– What moment?" Tsuzuki had been so busy fighting off the heated demons swarming in his mind, he had missed what the other man had said.

A soft chuckle. "The moment where I simply sink into my partner. Te hot, gripping heat and the feel of their muscles stretching as I forge onward is something worth living for, a source of divine inspiration, if you will." Tsuzuki swallowed hard. It was too much.

"I– I see no chance of redemption in you." He had to end this, and quickly.

"That was never a concern, Father. However, if you see no way fr me to earn my salvation then I suppose this is simply a waste of your time." Tsuzuki stared straight ahead willing Muraki to just leave before the room got so hot he boiled in his robes. When he received no response Muraki gathered his jacket and left.

Tsuzuki sighed audibly. Yes, he had known Muraki desired him; the doctor made sure he was reminded every time they crossed paths. He had never been so blatant or graphic about it though. The room was far too warm and Tsuzuki was honestly wondering if he could even walk at this point. Dead or not his body still thought he was a twenty-seven year old man.

Part of his mind told him what he was about to do was wrong on the mst fundamental level. The other part – the one reaching for the handkerchief in his pants pocket – told him it didn't matter and to get on with it. The latter won as he undid a few of the bottom buttons on his cassock and unfastened his pants.

His flesh was already hard and hot as he ran his fingers over the shaft and up to the head. He would have to do this quickly as he refused to savor it or even pretend that Muraki was the cause of his situation. Tsuzuki spit in his hand and began to stroke himself in firm, sure strokes. It had been a few decades since he had even felt the urge to do this, yet his hand didn't seem to care as he kept stroking his hardened flesh. Unbidden, images of Muraki surfaced in his mind and try as he might he couldn't chase them away. Soon it was Muraki's hand on his cock teasing the flared, leaking head. It was Muraki's mouth that replaced the hand while his hand went down to cup at Tsuzuki's sack.

He had slid halfway off he bench as he sought more leverage to thrust his hips into the hot, tight mouth his mind had summoned up. He was close, so very close, and panting and biting his lip to keep from making telltale noises that might be heard on the other side of the thick wooden walls. When the hand around his balls slid further down and teases lightly at his entrance it was his undoing. With a gasp he shuddered and jerked, having barely enough thought to try to cup his hand around the tip to catch his release. With his other hand he attempted to grab the handkerchief that had fallen from his lap to the bench, falling to the floor in the process as his shaking legs gave out.

Cleaned up and breathing under control, Tsuzuki attempted to forget what had just happened before exiting the confessional and returning to the murder investigation. He found himself sitting back on the same bench as he had been when Muraki had approached him. He longed to walk around, to go find a snack, anything but just sit there. But the priests were expected to each do a shift in the sanctuary incase any of the students needed guidance and so he was going to be stuck there for at least another two hours.

His mind was unwillingly stewing on what had happened earlier. Muraki had sought him out with seduction in mind, of this Tsuzuki had no doubts. But why in a cathedral? The more he thought about it the more it almost made sense. The first time he ever saw the white haired man had been in a cathedral very much like this one. That had been the start of a very hellish chapter in his afterlife that he was still eager to finish. It seemed like the other man had come with the intentions of marking another beginning: the start of what could very easily turn into physical hell for Tsuzuki if he couldn't control his body.

This disturbing thought in mind he vowed to finish his investigation as quickly as possible so he could leave and hopefully would never have to step foot inside another cathedral again. Muraki was a very resourceful man and Tsuzuki wasn't going to allow the doctor any more opportunity to created new beginnings if he could help it.


End file.
